Rokudan Maou VS Dark Lord
by Honey Sho
Summary: Sekigahara... Tempat dimana para Chara Sengoku BASARA 'mengenang' pertempuran Sekigahara. Apa yang terjadi apabila ada Chara lain yang mengganggu acara mereka dan malah terjadi pertempuran yang ehm... GaJelas dari kedua kubu Antargonis kita yang GaJe sangat?


Rokudan Maou VS Dark Lord

Author : Honey Sho

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor

Summary : Sekigahara... Tempat dimana para Chara Sengoku BASARA 'mengenang' pertempuran Sekigahara. Apa yang terjadi apabila ada Chara lain yang mengganggu acara mereka dan malah terjadi pertempuran yang ehm... GaJelas dari kedua kubu Antargonis kita yang GaJe sangat?

Disclaimed : Sengoku BASARA milik Capcom kecuali My Lope-lope... #kena_BASARA_Attack_dari_All_SenBasa_Chara Sementara Harry Potter Milik J. K Rowling kecuali yang Yukimura tanpa kain di kepala dan berkacamata #kena_avada_kedrava_dari_duo_potter.

All BASARA Chara : RASAIN! EMANG ENAK?

Me : KURANG AJAR KALIAN! RASAIN NIH! BLUE BALROG XI TRANSFORMATION!

All BASARA Chara : #terbakar_dengan_keadaan_yang_mengenaskan

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau yang bertebaran(baca : typo), OOC, gaje tothemax (PASTI), Abal-abal, Out of Story, mantra mungkin salah, tidak mengikuti EYD yang benar, Place Based SBJE, Story Based HP7

...Well, Happy Reading...

Years : 31 Oktober 2014 (buat datenya ngasal ToTheMax lho... #kena_war_dance_dari_Masamune_sama_curcio_dari_James)

Place : Sekigahara (Lho? Kok Sekigahara? Lupakan saja HP Fans, kan place diambil dari SBJE {Sengoku BASARA Juge End}... Peace ^^V... #kena_Daisharin_sama_Yukimura_sama_imperius_dari_Harry)

"Berikan isi ramalannya!" Perintah seseorang dengan kepala botak dan nggak punya hidung (#hampir_kena_avada_kedravra_Voldy) kepada pemuda -lebih tepatnya- remaja mirip Sanada Yukimura tanpa kain di kepalanya dan berkacamata (#kena_avada_kedravra_Harry_yang_dilanjutkan_dengan_BASARA_Attack_Yukmura).

"TAKKAN PERNAH! NIE ORANG NGOTOT JUGA! DIBILANG TAKKAN PERNAH JUGA NGGAK KUBERIKAN, BAKA NO DARK LORD!" Ucap Remaja tersebut sambil ngamuk-ngamuk GaJelas A LA Katakura Ke Jurang (Kojuro:NGGAK USAH NGEJEK GUE JUGA HONEY! #dihajar_Kojuro_slaughter_mode_on Harry:DAN JANGAN SAMAKAN GUE SAMA ORANG SUKA _NEGI_[1] YANG RASANYA SANGAT BURUK SEBURUK BANGKAI _BASILSIK_[2] ITU! #Honey_diavada_kedravra Kojuro:#perempatan_nongol_di_dahi NANDATTO? #Harry dilempar pake Negi seperti Hanbei di Mini Sengoku BASARA:Tsukiyo no Katakura-kun dan berakhir dengan nyungsep di bulan# #Kojuro dihajar James sama Lily#) Back To Story aja, ya...

"Oh... itu pilihanmu, ya... DASAR NGGAK SOPAN SAMA YANG TUA!" Teriak si Botak (#diancam) AKA Voldemort AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA You-Know-Who AKA si-botak-yang-nggak-punya-hidung-padahal-awalnya-ganteng (jujur semujur-mujur lujur kujur lulur mulurnya, ya... Honey mau muntah pas bagian ini #diavada Voldemort#) dengan GaJenya seperti ibuk-ibu yang lebaynya setingkat dewa yang membuat remaja itu AKA Harry Potter AKA Boy-Who-Lived AKA keturunan-Sanada_Genjirou-Yukimura (#Honey_dicurcio_Harry Harry: KOK LOE NGGAK BISA BEDAIN GUE SAMA YUKIMURA, SIH?) sweatdropped bahkan hampir jawdropped. Sampai-sampai mengganggu 'mereka' yang lagi melakukan 'sesuatu'

Sementara itu...

Beberapa kilometer dari sana ada sekelompok orang yang ada disana sedang berdoa untuk memperingati Pertempuran Sekigahara di Jepang. Walau telat beratus-ratus tahun, mereka baru bisa berbaikan sekarang.

"Akhirnya. Kita bisa berbaikan juga... Lega rasanya." Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut super duper acak-acakan dengan mata berwarna coklat dengan jaket kuning yang dia pakai sekarang beserta celana panjang berwarna kuning pula-Tokugawa Ieyasu-.

"Benar. Rasanya seperti sebelum pertempuran Sekigahara, ya..." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang seumuran dengan pemuda tadi dengan rambut coklat muda lurus sebahu dengan mata kanannya yang ditutupi dengan _eyepatch_ hitam dan memakai jas berwarna biru tua yang menutupi kemeja birunya dan jeans hitam pula-Date Masamune-.

"Pada Zaman Toyotomi Hideyoshi?" Canda salah satu dari mereka juga yang berumur 20 tahun lebih dengan rambut putih bergelombang dengan topeng berwarna ungu dan dia mengenakan kemeja putih beserta celana panjang ungu -Takenaka Hanbei- yang dilanjutkan dengan tertawanya mereka semua.

"Sayang, 'Maou and the gang' belum pulih juga, ya..." Ujar seorang yang berambut putih lurus berponi tajam dengan kemeja putih yang diselimuti jas ungu muda dan memaaki jeans pensil berwarna hitam -Ishida Mitsunari- yang dilanjutkan dengan helaan nafas dari mereka.

"Sampai kapan sih mereka akan sadar..." Tanya salah satu dari mereka wajah mirip Harry Potter, Cuma perbedaannya adalah tidak ada bekas luka di dahi mereka, matanya berwarna coklat, tanpa kacamata dan memakai bandage berwarna merah yang memakai jaket berwarna merah dan celana panjang berwarna merah pula -Sanada Genjirou Yukimura-.

DOOOR DOOORR!

"Wah, Suara apa itu" Tanya Masamune dengan terkaget-kaget. "Jangan-jangan... Minna, Kita kesana!" Saran sang Dokuganryuu sambil berlari ke arah tembakan diikuti dengan kawan-kawannya.

**Back To Harry VS Voldemort**

"Nggak lebay juga, kale..." Sindir Harry yang sweatdropped banget. Dan yang disindir langsung memiliki perempatan di dahinya karena disindir dengan JLEB banget.

"Kau... AVADA-"

DOOOR DOOORR!

"Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa..." Kutukan Avada Kedrava yang akan diluncurkan oleh Voldemort terhenti dengan jawdropped dikarenakan... melihat seorang _muggle_[3]dengan pakaian serba putih yang diselubungi jas berwarna merah. Harry pun ikutan cengo lihat 'penampakan' (#Harry ditekek Oda kayak Masamune di SBS1 End Ep *pasti semua SenBasa Fans tahu*# #Oda_diavada_Maraunders *nie orang kok over protective sih?*) yang joget GaJe.

"SIAPA KAU?" Tanya Voldemort sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada ke Orang tersebut. Orang itu langsung berhenti sambil dan menatap lekat-lekat oran tersebut.

"Aku? Akulah _Rokudan Maou_[4], ODA NOBUNAGA NOU!" Ucapnya sambil menggelegarkan suara bahkan membuat bumi bergetar, angin ribut muncul, dan lain sebagainya. Sampai-sampai tangan-tangan hitam muncul disekitar Nobunaga. Dan nilah yang membuat Sang Dark Lord ehm... merasa iri.

"Rokudan Maou? Akulah Dark Lord Volddemort! Seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa menyaingiku! Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita duel... JOGET!" Ucap Voldemort yang membuat semua orang disini (bahkan para _Death Eaters_[5]) hanya bisa _facepalm _dan dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya 'Kenapa Voldemort maunya memberi tantangan seGaJe ini?'

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Masamune yang telah membawa _Dragon's claws_[6] miliknya yangb diikuti dengan yang lain sambil membawa senjata masing-masing Dan langsung terbaring di tanah(?) karena melihat _Maou_ berjoget ria. Sementara itu Voldemort hanya melihatnya dengan dengki karena melihat kegelapan(?) yang ada di dalam diri seorang Oda Nobunaga.

"Heh! Ayo, kita mulai per..."

"Kabar gembira untuk kita semua..." Ucapan Voldemort (yang lagi-lagi) dipotong oleh James Potter yang disampingnya ada Istrinya, Lily Potter (nee Evans) dan ternyata eh ternyata dibelakang mereka ada Tenkai AKA Akechi Mistuhide yang menyamar AKA Orang paling suadiest AKA Chara paling mangkelin(?) diseluruh BASARA World (Akechi/Tenkai:WOY! AIB WOY!).

"APA?" tanya Para Chara disana kecuali Harry. Dia sendiri Cuma melongo karena kaget melihat ayah dan ibunya bangkit kembali. Sementara itu para Chara BASARA mendengarnya dengan sebal karena mengetahui apa jawabannya.

"Kulit Kelapa kini ada seratnya!" Seru James sambil berteriak riang yang dihadiahi dengan lemparan kulit duren dan Negi (yang Negi pasti dari Ke Jurang #dibogem Kojuro Slaughter mode on# Kojuro:NAMAKU KATAKURA KOJURO, BAKA NO AUTHOR!) dari seluruh penjuru (Kecuali Lily dan Harry, Tentunya).

"UDAH MAINSTREAM BEGO!" Teriak seluruh chara BASARA bebarengan sambil menyiapkan jurus mereka masing-masing. Dan didahului oleh sang _Oushuu Hittou_[7], Date Masamune

"Death Fang!" Seru Masamune sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang 3 katana dimana katana ia pegang disela-sela jarinya. Dan James hanya terkapar dengan keadaan yang er... Baik-baik saja? Mungkin tidak.

"Ada yang memanggilku? Pasti kamu yang memanggilku! Setiap ficnya Dissa kamu selalu manggil aku. Kamu itu sebenarnya nge-fans aku, kan?" tanya seseorang yang errr... lumayan besar dan warna rambutnya coklat tua dengan baju merah. HP Chara yang berada disana hanya cengo, seluruh BASARA Chara Cuma muntah dan Masamune langsung jedokin kepalanya berkali-kali. Sementara itu orang itu malah cengo melihat Masamune jedokin kepalanya.

"KAMU ITU SIAPA?" tanya seseorang yang rambut lurus dan berwarna hitam dengan luka di pipi kanannya. Dia memakai kemja putih dengan swetter abu-abu dan celana _bell bottoms_[8] warna hitam yang ditutupi dengan jas warna coklat kehijauan-Katakura Kojuro- yang baru selesai muntah duluan.

"saya Ding Feng. Kamu tadi manggil aku kan? Buktinya kamu suka manggil saya." Kata Ding Feng yang berasal dari fandom Dynasty Warrior dengan _innocentnya_ yang sontak membuat Maraunders (plus Lily) shock tingkat berat.

"ITU DEATH FANG! BUKAN DING FENG MBEOK!" Teriak seluruh orang disana (termasuk _Golden Trio_[9]) sambil melempar Ding Feng ke udara dengan harapan bisa membuat Ding Feng kembali ke fandom asalnya.

"APA SALAH BETAAAAA?" Tanya Ding Feng yang terlempar ke langit ke-7(?!) dengan tidak etisnya dan muncul bintang seperti kebanyakan Anime saat menghilang dari langit (?).

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai duelnya! MUSIK!"Teriak orang yang sering dipanggil Tom alias Voldy Moldy (#dibejek_Voldemort) yang secara tiba-tiba langsung terdengar lagu 'Chaiya-Chaiya'.

"Chaiya Chaiya Chaiya Chaiya. Cala Chaiya Chaiya Chaiya Chaiya. Chaiya Chaiya Chaiya Chaiya. Cala Chaiya Chaiya Chaiya... Nao Gimisiville Cala Chaiya Chaiya, Nao Gimisiville Cala Chaiya...(jujur, saya nggak hafal lagunya)" Nyanyi Voldemort sambil nari ala India Versi OST Dik Te (Dik Te itu plesetannya dari D** *e karena udah mainstream #dibacok_sama_produsernya). Dan tiba-tiba...

DOOOR DOOORR!

DOOOR DOOORR!

"Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga... Hay begitu rasana para bujangan... Duh hay begitu rasanya para Bujangan... " Nyanyi Nobunaga sambil nari ngebor dengan sangat semox banget, brow... Dan akhirnya diganti dengan lagu Ompolan (sebenarnya ini plesetan dari **l**a*, Tapi kata teman-teman udah mainstream #dipecut_sama_yang_buat_lagu).

"Tutupen Botolmu, Tutupen Oplosanmu! Emanen Nyawamu, aja mbok terus-teruske.. Mergane~ ora ana Gunanae..." Nyanyi Tom Marvolo Riddle yang joget dengan kompaknya dengan anggota Death Eaters BAHKAN Semua HP Chara ikut-ikutan! _**Innaa A'Thaina Kal Kautsar**_... Dan merasa tersaingi, Oda langsung mencetrakan tembakan.

DOOOR DOOORR!

DOOOR DOOORR!

DOOOR DOOORR!

"Suatu hari.. Aku pergi... Dari Jakarta... Ke Surabaya. Untuk menengok... Nenek Disana! Mengendarai... Kereta malam! Jukijakijukijakijuk... Kereta Berangkat! Jukijakijukijakijuk... Hatiku Gembia! Jukijakijukijakijuk... Kereta Berangkat! Jukijakijukijakijuk... Hatiku Gembia!" Nyanyi Oda sambil Joget ala Cerycat (Cerycat itu plesetan dari C***a* karena terlalu Mainstream. #dihajar_orang_yang_dimaksud) . Dan tak disangka Voldemort membuka –lebih tepatnya- merobek bajunya sendiri sampai 'Anu' miliknya terlihat ehm... **NGGAK BOLEH dibayangin! Lama-lama nie fic jadi M nanti!**

"Let It Go... Let It Go... can't hold it back anymore... Let It Go... Let It Go~... Turn away and and slam the door... I don't care that they're going to say. Let the strom rage on... The cold never bothered me anyway..." Nyanyi Voldy 'Hentai' Moldy sambil joget GaJelas yang membuat Masamune langsung menutup mata rivalnya yang 'kekanak-kanakan' (#kena_daisharin) sementara itu Harry langsung pingsan sambil mimisan karena melihat badan Voldy yang ehm... **NGGAK BOLEH dibayangin! Lama-lama nie fic jadi M nanti!** (Re:Lu kan udah bilang tadi... Kok dibilangin lagi -.-"...)

"Ja, Jadi... pemenangnya ialah... ODA NOBUNAGA!" Teriak Orang yang pake baju armor hinau dengan bulan sabit di helmnya dan membawa pistol dan pedang. Dia adalah 'bayangannya' Date Masamune, ya... Date Masamune dari Sengoku Musou AKA Samurai Wariors.

"NGAPAIN LOE KESINI, HAH? DAN KENAPA ODA YANG MENANG?" Tanya Ieyasu Kepada Masamune SW. Dengan santa Ia menjawab "Oh.. itu... Kata Author Honey (kalo Honey nanti dikira kudanya MasMun SB di Ficnya Dissa #gorok_Dissa) sebenarnya tarian Voldy... Polling apalah namanya itu bagus... tapi sayangnya gegara dia nyobek bajunya sendiri itulah yang membuat dia kalah karena hampir membuat fic ini nyaris M! Itu saja. Jaa Nee!" dan dia menghilang A LA Fuuma Kotaro. Setelah Masamune SW menghilang, semua orang melirik ke Voldemort dengan Death Glare.

"Voldemort..." Kata semua orang (kecuali Harry ynag masih pingsan dan Lily yang berusaha membangunkan anak semata wayang goleknya -coret- itu) dengan Dark Aura dan suara dalam yang menyeramkan Bahkan Kojuro sudah mengaktifkan Slaughter Mode yang sangat menakutkan.

"AWAS KAU YA! HYAH!" Teriak semua orang yang ada disana. Semua BASARA Chara langsung mengeluarkan BASARA Attack mereka dan Kojuro langsung melemparka Negi dan _Nasu_[10] kearah Voldemort. Dan para HP Chara langsung merapal mantra _Avada Kedrava_[11] kearah Voldemort juga.

Dan Akhirnya Voldemort AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA You-Know-Who AKA si-botak-yang-nggak-punya-hidung-padahal-awalnya-ganteng (jujur semujur-mujur lujur kujur lulur mulurnya, ya... Author Honey mau muntah lagi pas bagian ini #diavada Voldemort lagi#) tewas secara mengenaskan karena dikeroyok banyak orang.

FIN or The End

Honey Sho : Yeeey... Udah Ending...

Masamune : What The F***? Cepet banget?

Honey Sho : Yaiyalah... kan Fic pertamaku di SenBasa dan HP Fandom... sampai saya dicurhati sama Dissa, tau! Dan ini ONE-SHOOT pertamaku, lho...

Harry : Iya, deh... rencananya mau lanjutin apa lagi?

Honey Sho : Belum tahu. Mungkin HIATUS sampai Internet Positif menghilang?

Tintin : #tiba_tibanongol Itu lebih baik

All : WAAAAA! #kaburgelayapan

Tintin : Lho? Kok kabur, sih? Ya sudah. Tolong di review, ya... baik itu Comment, applause, atau flame nggak masalah deh... Good Luck and Salute Writer...

Sementara itu...

Honey Sho : WOY! VOCABNYA BELUM DIKASIH!

Vocabulary

Negi : Leek atau daun bawang.

Basilsik : Semacam ular raksasa yang jika melihat matanya bisa menyebabkan 'membeku'.

Muggle : Manusia biasa.

Rokudan Maou : Raja Iblis dari Neraka ke-6

Death Eaters : Anak buah Voldemort

Dragon's Claws : Senjata Masamune yeng terdiri dari 6 katana yang ditaruh disela-sela jarinya.

Oushuu Hittou : Pimpinan Oushuu

Bell Bottoms : Celana panjang mirip jeans.

Golden Trio : 3 sahabat dari Gryfinddor yang terdiri dari Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, dan Hermonie Granger

Nasu : Terong

Avada Kedravra : Sebuah kutukan yang apabila mengenai kutukaninin akan langsung tewas.


End file.
